


Kindred [A Small One-Shot]

by NerdyPuddinCup



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Loneliness, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPuddinCup/pseuds/NerdyPuddinCup
Summary: A small drabble of Erik finding a kindred spirit in a spider.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Kindred [A Small One-Shot]

"NO! DAMN IT ALL TO OBLIVION!" Again the paper was crumbled into a ball and discarded. Erik collapsed forward onto the organ, causing the instrument to cry out along with the tortured genius. Red ink on his hands dripped down onto his face as he held his head. "Why? Why can't I put the music to paper? Why does Don Juan elude me?" He grumbled as he rocked himself back and forth slightly. This piece had been the tormenter of Erik for what seemed like an eternity. The music so very clear and hauntingly beautiful in his mind could not be properly transcribed. He knew he had to stop. To stand and take a break. 

As Erik walked along his subterranean house on the lake he paused. His yellow eyes fell upon the sight of a web that had been created in the corner of the room. In the center was a sizeable spider. With great care he approached the arachnid and smiled softly. "It is not often I entertain guests." Erik said with a sigh as he watched the spider working and competing the web. "Look at you, a master builder if I have ever seen one." He chuckled at the thought. 

"We're kindred. We both build our own kingdoms deep in the dark. Those that lay their eyes upon us feel fear and disgust. But in truth we cannot help how God created us...we only want to belong in this world free of persecution. But, we embrace the fear they feel. Let them be afraid, and why not? We are deadly creatures, made so because of them!" He shook his head, realizing he was waxing on to this small creature. "If you are going to live here you shall need a name..." He tapped his yellowed chin for a moment as he pondered. "Otto I think. A fitting name, What do you think?" Erik paused and then nodded. "Yes you like it as well I'm sure. Good hunting Monsieur Otto."

With that, Erik stood back up and laughed. That had put him into a reasonable humor, so he decided to return to the organ where he would swiftly put an end to that as he tried to write again.


End file.
